I Know What You Did Last Summer
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: One!shot Elena and Damon take off to celebrate the last few days of summer, alone, at the lake-house. What will this duo get up to? Not for the fainthearted. Includes; Explicit content, slight swearing, blood play and major kinkiness. Smut warning.


**A/N Just a warning this is extremely kinky. Or it feels like it is. And also erotic and explicit and if you are under 18 just leave now. Thank you :D This takes place towards the end of summer.**

**I know what you did last summer.**

* * *

There he was laying on the dock, his chest exposed for her eye span only and that wasn't the only thing that was exposed. He was as naked as the day he was born. But then again so was she. She had no idea how he had convinced her to parade around naked actually that was a lie, she knew exactly how he had accomplished this. It was all part of his charm, and that one smirk and well the assurance that no one was around didn't help.

Sitting cross legged leaning against a post she looked down at her breasts, young but with a heavy weight to them, her nipples were erect waiting eagerly for his touch, her toned stomach, tan as the day she had been turned. Her pubic hair had been shaved off completely, something she had allowed Damon to do earlier this morning. She had been up for a new change.

She looked at his dick appreciating his lower region, she couldn't believe how bare he looked without it all, he had even shaved off the happy trail. Well she had.

She blushed at the memory of his cocky smile when he had asked her if she'd like this removed as well pointing to the strip of hair that led to his thick muscular appendage. He had just finished shaving his face when he had turned around and asked and when she had nodded, he had handed her the razor telling her to do it herself as he made himself comfortable on the bathroom counter waiting for her. He looked smug, like he knew she wouldn't actually go through with it. But she was determined to wipe that smug smile off his face. With shaky hands she lathered on some cream and carefully slid the blade up, against the growth of the hair removing it bit by bit till he no longer had any left. She admired her work, as she washed away the excess cream and hair. Running her hands against his lower stomach now smooth. He pulled her to him, whispering in her ear "It's my turn now."

She looked at him with eyes wide. Surely he didn't mean that. Without a second thought, he had traded their spots. She was now pressed to the counter as he ran his fingers through her coarse pubic hair pulling slightly. He looked at her. "Will you let me?" his voice hoarse as she saw the excitement running through his eyes.

She looked down at herself. It was messy, always had been. Caroline had begged her to go and get a Brazilian wax a few years ago but she had refused saying she wasn't comfortable with some stranger running their hands all over her and Caroline had never brought it up again. She never had the urge to shave it, happy the way it was. But now faced with Damon's pleading face. Could she allow him to do it. Could she get rid of it? She remembered when she had been eleven and the first strays had appeared, and how her parents had explained that her body was changing and that she would start growing hair in different places and that she would even start bleeding. She had been horrified by the fact, but had learned to accept the change. And by the time she had started ovulating she had accumulated quite a handful. These hairs had been with her through a lot, tampons, her virginity and her countless other sex escapades. But she was also curious. It would be bare for the first time in eight years. She looked up at Damon once again, and with her doe brown eyes she had nodded ever so lightly. But she was also quick to respond with a counteroffer

"But only if you allow me to finish you off as well" she said pointedly looking down at his hairy pubic region which led to his half erect penis.

"Deal" he had said.

With her confirmation, he set things in motion manoeuvring her so that her legs were spread open for him. She was a little uncomfortable with her being so opened but she rationalised within herself that he had already seen everything so what was there to hide? He grabbed a pair of scissors that were in the drawer where her feet had previously dangled and he set to work. She watched as he snipped the long hairs away, watched as they fell to the floor of the bathroom. Soon there was nothing left to snip away and he traded the scissors in for a razor. She was extremely sensitive by that point. The light presses of his hands on her, the cool touch of metal from the scissors had set her lower regions on fire with arousal. She might have even let out a few moans. She studied Damon's face perceptively as he burrowed his eyebrows with concentration making sure not to nip her. And before she knew it he was done.

He had grabbed a wash cloth and had started patting her dry removing the excess cream. She was so wet that it ached. She wanted to rub her thighs together for some friction, for anything, but he held them apart. She raised her hips to grab some from the cloth but Damon had pulled it away, revealing her bareness. She gasped. It was so clean, so smooth, her clitoris stood out proud and swollen. She had never seen such a sight. She stood up. Her legs shaky from the arousal and she walked towards the full fledged mirror wanting to see the whole picture.  
"Wow." she let out. "It looks great." She said as she looked at his figure in the mirror before zoning on his own patch of hair before remembering their deal. "It's my turn now" she said returning his words all while gaining confidence in this new experience. He let her take charge and watched with awe as well as frustration as she went about it. Teasing him along the way with light touches against his now hard length. She watched him coyly waiting for him to say something but he just took the brunt of it and let her finish.

She settled her head on his thigh as she had just finished wiping the last remains and allowing herself to admire her work. She let out a sigh. When he finally responded and let out a growl of frustration before pushing her against the wall.

"You're a minx? Aren't you? Teasing me like that." he said roughly.

"You know you liked it." she smirked, playing his game. She then forcefully took his head and jammed their lips together. She had had enough of this foreplay it was quite torturous, she was ready to move on to other things. Mostly fucking each other into oblivion. She was so damn horny, her insides dripping with wetness. He lifted her up so that he could bury his head into her chest. God did he love her chest. She pulled at his hair moaning and arching her back so that she pressed forward against him before thrusting her pelvis against his stomach. "Damon. Please. Just. Get. On. With. It" " she mewled as she continued humping against him.

"Please" she begged again and when he did nothing to counter her proclamations, she bit his ear lobe hard with her blunt teeth drawing a small amount of blood needed for her distraction. His head shot up in frustration flashing his fangs, which provoked Elena to show hers. They were in a battle for dominance and so far he was winning. There wasn't much to do when you were perched upon a wall.

"Impatient much?" he says trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Very much." she smiles as she goes for another bite this time aiming for his neck.

His cock was aching, he had prolonged this long enough. With her little teasing as he had shaved him, and just her general nudity as she had done it, he was rock hard ready. He grabbed her hips aligning her to him but not before sliding her pussy lips up and down his cock. Then without any warning he thrust in to her. He growled at her tightness as he slid all the way in. She clenched her inner wall around him, moaning for more already.

He knew this was going to be rough. So did she. It was purely animalistic. He slammed her against the wall again, driving into her over and over again, before pulling out and letting her feet drop to the floor. He turned her around, spread her legs and thrust from behind, hitting a spot he hadn't been able to find in the previous position.

It was time for him to return the bite. He moved her hair from her shoulder his teeth still elongated, his face rippling with excitement. He sunk his fangs into her, and she moaned harder as blood seeped down her back. She was close, so close. She could feel it building. She grabbed Damon's hand from her waist pushing it toward her clit, silently begging him to rub it raw. But instead he grabbed her hand forcing her to pleasure herself, his motions leading her. With Damon drinking from her, and his hard thrusts, and her touching, it was all too much. The building up inside her exploded, and she felt it run everywhere in her body. She let out a sigh of pleasure as it released, Damon not far behind her when they both just collapsed against the wall panting.

* * *

They had fucked once more in the shower minus the blood play and once against the bedroom door, which was when they had made it outside. They were at her lake-house. Without another house in sight which was how Damon had convinced her to run around naked. They were on the dock bathing in the sun. Damon had fallen asleep not long ago. He was an old man he needed his rest. If only he could hear Elena's thoughts. Oh the trouble she would be in.

Elena blushing from the memories of this morning, looked down again at herself. She seemed to like the bareness of it all. She spread her legs to have a better look. Her lower region tingled as she looked at herself. She was never one for self-exploration after all she'd had her share of men in the bedroom, but she had dabbled in some exploration, late at nights when she had been sexually frustrated or just needed some form of release. But this was different. She hadn't been bare like this for a long time. Looking down she saw the wetness already accumulating. She was already aroused. Just at the thought of touching herself. Her clit was protruding once again. Swollen, begging for attention, she gave it a little flick and the shivers it sent down her back, man did it feel good.

She touched herself again, this spreading her lips, and licking up the wetness with her fingers. She couldn't believe how wet she was already. It wasn't like she hadn't been thoroughly fucked just hours ago. Her fingers grazed her vaginal opening, her mouth turning into an "o" shape as she let out a deep moan. She had closed her eyes the second she had made contact. And as they fluttered opened. There was a sight she couldn't tear her eyes from. Damon had woken up. And was stroking himself as she played with herself. This was so hot.

"Finger yourself" he said, his voice rough with sleep.

She grabbed two fingers and thrust violently into her opening. Oh god this was nothing she thought, making way for a third finger.

"Curl your fingers" he commanded. She did as he said and what had she uncovered? It was that magic g-spot. She panted, as she let the feeling take over her. Her other hand found its way to her breast, massaging it. Plucking her nipple. They couldn't be ignored.

"Did I tell you could touch your breasts?" Damon growled.

No she thought but I don't give a crap. She had enough of his dominance. Flashing over to him with her vampire speed, she pinned his arms down to the dock and straddled him. She loved this position. The power it gave her as she took was she needed from him, without any say from him. She sunk down on his length, the feeling it provided her, like she was whole again. It just felt so damn good. This wasn't going to last long. She raised her hips up before slamming down again, she repeated the process before just rocking back and forth on him as she came.

"This summer has been great hasn't it?" she sighed against his chest, still connected to him.

"The best" he replied.

* * *

**A/N I don't know what I'm doing, but it just sort of happened :D Review! Tell me what you thought. If there's any mistakes eh its 1 am :D**


End file.
